


In The Pines

by Pyrokinetik52



Series: All is Within Their Gaze [2]
Category: The Eye and its Children: What Lurks in the Dark
Genre: Mythological Elements, Old West, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrokinetik52/pseuds/Pyrokinetik52
Summary: The Wild West was far wilder than what we think. Monsters were more than just legends.And where there are monsters, there are monster hunters.One, however, is far more than he seems.
Series: All is Within Their Gaze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	In The Pines

Not many things fazed Old Bill Cunningham these days. Being the owner of the only inn in town would do that to a man. Every stranger, odd happening, or morsel of gossip either made a home for the night in one of his rooms, or found itself slipping off of someone’s tongue sitting on one of his three legged stools.

This made it all the more perplexing that he was set on edge by the man who had wandered into town. Sure, he had seen the man practically appear out of the eye of a dust devil as he was closing the shutters without a hair out of place under his broad brimmed hat or a speck of the dirt that had just been whirling around him on his dark duster. The crystal accessories that dangled and clanked from his walking stick weren’t the oddest trinket he had seen, even with the eyes carved into them that never looked the same after focusing on them. And it wasn’t the first time and likely wouldn’t be that last that someone had paid with gold. 

Nonetheless, something put Bill on edge when the stranger walked through his swinging doors as he meandered through the dining hall, seemingly with no purpose even though every step felt full of intent, and ghosted over the squeaky board that should’ve been fixed ages ago. 

“Glass of whiskey, straight, nothing with corn in it.” His voice cut through the midday heat as he sprinkled a pinch of gold into a rag. 

“That’s more than that glass is worth there. Is there anything else I can get for you while I’m at it?”

“A key to a room if you have one, for two nights.”

Bill chewed on the inside of his cheek as he laid the key and glass in front of his new patron. He knew Misses Gertrude would flay him with her tongue if he didn’t get anything about the stranger for her to gossip with, but the hair on the back of his neck was telling him it wouldn’t be the best of ideas to pry into him. In the end his own curiosity tipped the scales. 

“The name’s William Cunningham, but most everyone in town calls me Bill; what would be your name?”

“... Clayton.”

“So what brings you ‘round here Clayton?”

“The word is that someone found some gold up through that pass north of town.”

Bill paused for a moment before becoming deathly serious. “Did that word happen to say that six men have disappeared since.”

“That won’t be stopping anyone, I’m just the first here.”

And with that the stranger stood up and went to his room upstairs. 

…

“So,” Gertrude stopped him, “what’s with the new guy?”

“Which one are you talking about?”

“Don’t play coy, you know I’m talking about the one that walked in today.”

Bill sighed and set down the glass he was polishing. “He said his name was Clayton, didn’t give me a last name, and said he was here for the gold regardless of the disappearances. Anything else you’d like to know?”

“Yeah, how tall is he? I’ll put in the order for a casket if we find his body.” Was the gossip’s response 

“Oh,” came a new voice in the conversation. “Would you be so kind, I’m horrible at making reservations for myself.”

Bill, for everything that had happened in his inn, had never seen Gertrude pale and excuse herself so quickly before, even when someone had heard what she said.

“Well, what can I do for you Mister Clayton?”

“Something to eat, whatever you recommend. Anything other than jerky and hardtack would do wonders for my complexion I think.”

“Shepherd’s pie it is, and I’ll throw in some fresh bread and butter too since you saved me from…” Bill made a vague gesture towards Gertrude, ”for the night.”

“It was my pleasure; I do love to play the knight in shining armor.”

“And I suppose I won’t be able to talk such a valiant knight out of heading up the mountain pass.”

“I’m afraid not, I have business to attend to and you know how it is.” ‘Clayton’s’ red eyes lost their mirth. “Once you set off to do something you should see it through.”

“That’s true enough I suppose. As it stands, anything left in your room will stay there as long as you’ve paid for it, after that it’s mine.”

“Nothing to worry about there. I travel light.”

…

When the man left in the morning to overcast skies and a murder of crows surrounding the street. Bill took it as an omen that the stranger wouldn’t be returning.

…

The skies opened up along the rocky pass where it lay hidden around the bend, waiting. It knew it had a good plan. Let one human go with something that it wanted and the rest would flock like a feast. It had already had six meals and nobody was any the wiser. Greed was a powerful motivator after all. And so many think they will be the exception. 

And with the clacking of boots against stone among the rain drumming then it would soon fill its belly again.

Sitting up regally, it waited for its next prey. But the footsteps stopped before rounding the corner.

As the minutes passed it began to grow impatient. What could possibly be keeping its meal from heading on further. But still it held its pose. 

And held. 

And held. 

Just as it relaxed, thinking that the human had left for some reason, a man rounded the corner.

“Huh, would you look at that. It’s not everyday you see a sphinx so relaxed and undignified.”

The large cat-human hybrid bristled at the comment. It was the human’s fault after all, it spent fifteen minutes prim and proper. 

FIFTEEN MINUTES. 

“You are arrogant, even for a human. You should show respect to your betters.”

“Show me my better then.”

“Why you little- tell you what, human, answer my three riddles and I’ll let you live but get even one wrong and you die here while I desiccate your co-“

“A towel, man, and The Mother’s Eyes.”

“...”

“...”

“Those, those weren’t my riddles.” The monstrosity stuttered indignantly. 

“I’m sorry for presuming then. If you would, please ask your riddles.”

“...”

“Well.”

Letting out an angry snarl the beast asked. “How do you die?”

“Oh, now that is an unexpected question, not much of a riddle though is it. But really it’s a trick question. You want me to say you, stroke your ego a bit, but there’s no way to know if that is the right answer until later. It doesn’t help that if I say something else you’ll just pounce on me.”

“What is your answer human.”

“I have no answer.”

“THEN DIE!!” It screamed as it lunged. 

As the sphinx closed its mouth it felt something lock its jaw, two points of pressure when it tried to bite, in the back of its mouth almost at its throat. 

“What happened to my three riddles?” The sound of steel against leather. “To think, if I hadn’t had my walking stick I would’ve just slid right down your gullet.” The sphinx tried to pull away but found itself held in place with its face to the ground. “Why aren’t you asking your next riddle? Did something get stuck in your throat.” It couldn’t breathe, why couldn’t it breathe. “While you take your time I have a riddle of my own.” Oh it’s fear, that's why it couldn’t breathe. “What hunts in the night,” Silver, it could taste it in the air. “and walks among men?” Something small and cold against the roof of its mouth. “Time’s up.” 

…

Thunder rang through the small town six times but no one saw the lightning strikes. 

…

Bill was behind his counter polishing it with a rag and oil when his doors swung open, stopping all conversation from those seeking shelter at the inn.

“Forget raining cats and dogs, it’s like lions out there.”

The stranger was back from the pass. A sight no one thought they would see. 

“Oh good, a fire is going. I could stand to dry out.”

As he settled next to the hearth whispers began to fly. Bill ignored it all as he walked up to the man.

“Anything I can get you?”

“Not right now, Bill, I think I’ll warm up a bit first.”

“Did you make it through the pass.”

“No, I got stormed out before I could.”

“Suppose you’ll try again when the weather clears.”

“This should pass before midnight, but no, I’ll be moving on tomorrow I’d reckon.”

“What about your business on the other side of the pass.”

The stranger smirked. “My business was in the pass, not through it.”


End file.
